


Sam and Anastasia-I Do and I Do Again

by cbucsrule7



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Cheating, Children, F/M, Group Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbucsrule7/pseuds/cbucsrule7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One never knows what life is going to throw at you. Sam and Dee knew it existed, but had never experienced it up close. Can they survive its effects? OT4 with reference to Taking a Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Love in the Least Likely of Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts).



> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is a first attempt at writing fan fiction, I make nothing on this. So here goes I hope you like it. 
> 
> I have to admit, although there is not much of it out there, I really believe there could have been a serious Sam and Dee pairing if given a chance. I enjoy the Lee/Dee and Sam/Kara pairings, but won't blush at Quad of Doom couples getting together, I really think Sam and Dee should be explored more. I can't believe with how much they have in common because of their spouses that they didn't spend more time together if for nothing else than to have a 'misery loves company' talk. I think if given a chance, there might have been more to this couple than meets the eye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dee find themselves in a situation both knew was inevitable and yet could never have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I want to thank Saathi1013 for their inspiring me to write this. (I feel like a baby bird taking their first attempt at flight...Guess what? It feels great!)
> 
> Note I am a fan of Lee/Dee and Sam/Kara. I know there are a lot of Lee/Kara fans out there and I mean no disrespect. I just think it could have happened this way, at least for their happiness and Dee's sanity.

Sam laughs and Dee wonders what’s so funny. He asks her, “Did you ever in a million years think we'd be together?” “Honestly? No.”, she states matter-of-factly, her green eyes crinkled into a smile. “What made you think about that? We’ve been together two years now.” “I know, but as much as you were in love with Lee and me with Kara, I just find it funny that we found each other.”

Dee thought about what he was saying and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I never thought I could love someone like I love Lee and I definitely did not think that you would love anyone, but Kara.” They talked about Fate and Destiny and how both had shined on them, and how not only were they together, but Dee had given birth to twins, Sam, Jr. and Samantha.

Sam watched her as she rocked Samantha to sleep and then handed Sam, Jr. off to him to feed. While he was feeding him, he asked Dee, “Do you ever regret us getting together?” Dee, caught off guard, brows furrowed, said emphatically, “No! Why would you ask such a thing? I love you. Do I ever think about when it was just me and Lee? Well of course. I wonder sometimes if we would have had kids and if I would ever had had all of his heart. Since we’ve been together, I have never been happier, nor felt safer or more secure.”

She smiled and Sam’s heart melted. “I know how you feel.” Sam said, “When it was just Kara I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.” (And my heart, Sam thought to himself). Sam handed Sam, Jr. back to Dee to burp and change. She wrinkled her nose and stated, “Not funny Anders!” Sam, Jr. **definitely** needed changing, but the howls of laughter coming from Sam made having to bear the stench worth it. It felt good to see him smile again and not have him have that guarded look. Being with Sam was definitely more of a joy than she thought it was going to be.


	2. Awkward Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding love while finding out your spouses have cheated can be awkward to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.

When they first got together it was a little awkward. They had caught their spouses in a compromising position in the observation room. Dee had pulled Sam out of the room before he could rip Lee to shreds, while tears streamed down her face as she stared at Lee, and it was all she could do to keep from ripping Kara’s eyes out as she just stared smugly at Dee. Lee, on the other hand at least had the sense to look ashamed. His eyes were saying “I’m so sorry Dee”, though he never said a word as he got up and quickly dressed.

Dee dragged Sam to the hangar bay. Chief and the rest of the crew staring with mouths hanging open as Sam was screaming, “I’ll kill him. Dee, I’m sorry, but I swear I will kill Lee Adama.” Dee just stood there hugging Sam trying to soothe him and herself. She didn’t care who was watching or who heard. Everyone knew about how Lee and Kara felt about each other and after a while stopped staring; because they knew a moment like this was bound to have happened eventually. Those that did steal a glance at the two only had pity for them.

Chief found an out of the way spot for the two to sit and talk out of view of the crew. He also had a bottle and two glasses he had been saving for him and Cally. Dee grabbed the bottle and poured her and Sam a generous amount, her hand shaking a little as she poured. Sam put his hand around hers to steady it, and as he did so they both looked up at each other. It was at that moment he really got a good look at her. Gods she was beautiful. Lee is a fool. Dee flushed under his gaze as his hand around hers made her heart race. She blushed and let her eyes focus on the glasses.

He released her hand and grabbed the drink gulping it down in one shot. “I needed that.” She sipped at hers, eyes watering as she felt it burn going down. She took a deep breath and then gulped hers down as well. “Me too”, she coughed and started laughing. She had a pretty laugh. “Dee. What are we going to do?” Divorce? It was against everything he and Dee stood for, but the Colonial laws allowed it in instances of infidelity. “Sam, to be honest….I really don’t know. I mean, I knew there was an attraction, but Starbuck told me a while back that Lee wouldn’t cheat. He was too noble. I guess he got over his nobility pretty quick.” They both sat looking dejected. “Well”, Sam muttered, “Kara could **NEVER** be mistaken for nobility.”


	3. Yeah, We Frakked Up Big Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing their spouses was one thing, facing the Admiral something entirely not to Lee's or Kara's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.

Lee cursed under his breath, while Kara giggled to herself. One glaring stare from Lee stopped her in mid-smirk. “Oh, God’s. What have I done? Ana will NEVER forgive this.” “Ana. Oh, it’s ANA now, huh? Wake up Lee. We both know she’s not stupid. She knew Lee. She has always known how we felt.” Lee rubs his hands over his eyes and nods his head. “I know, but for her to SEE us. I will never forget the look on her face. I want to die. Point me to the nearest airlock so I can end her misery and mine.” “Oh grow a pair Apollo. “, Starbuck told him. “This would have happened sooner or later. At least we didn’t have kids with our spouses."

Kids…Lee really felt guilty now. He had planned on suggesting to Dee that it might be time to get rid of her implant and prepare to hear the pitter patter of little Adamas running around. God’s he was a worse frak up than Starbuck. How could he have done this to the sweetest girl—woman in the fleet? “What about Anders?”, Lee asked Kara. “What about him?” “Kara, you can’t act like Sam means nothing to you after all you guys have been through with Leoben and the Farm.” Kara slaps Lee harder than she meant to. “Don’t you ever bring up that frakker Leoben again.”

Lee turns away hurt and disgusted. What was he thinking being with Kara like this? He had really wanted to make a life whole-heartedly with Dee. Why did he go up to the observation deck behind Kara? He’d seen that come hither look in her eyes; and though his head kept saying no, his other head said yes. Now he would have to face not only Dee, but the whole fleet. “Major Adama and Captain Thrace to the Admiral's quarters.” News travels fast. Lee heard the announcement, glared at Kara and stalked off with her following at a much slower pace. For all her bravado, this was one conversation she could do without. She had frakked up a lot since boarding Galactica, but this took the proverbial cake.


	4. Solutions Abound!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what starts as the worst day of all their lives, there is light at the end of the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters belong to Ron D. Moore, Sci-Fi, Universal, etc. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it.  
> I know it's a little short, but....looking for all constructive criticisms beyond that. Hopefully nice comments too. :)

Dee and Sam stood in the Admiral’s quarters with President Roslin and Colonel Tigh. Wow thought Apollo. No keeping this private. Lee could barely look at Dee. Dee meanwhile was holding Sam’s winged, tattooed shoulder as if her 5’2” frame could really keep his 6’4” one from mopping Lee all over the floor. The pleading in her eyes not to make a scene was what really did it for him. Man, when he looked in her eyes it was like nothing else mattered, but the green sea. Ok Anders, he thought. Play it cool.

The Admiral was talking. “I think we all know why we are here.” He looked pointedly at Lee and Kara who this time had the decency not to look as brazen as before. “Dad, I can explain. “The Admiral cut him off. “I’m sure you could. But there really is nothing to say. The President is here to officially dissolve your marriages and Tigh and I are here to witness the writ. Lee, this is not what I want for you and Dee. I have come to love that girl like a daughter. But I see no alternative. It is written all over her and Anders’ faces what your indiscretion has done to them. Kara for whatever reason looked at Sam and he at her. He was crest fallen. Then she gazed at Dee, teardrops falling faster from the smaller woman’s eyes than she could wipe away. “Oh, frak! Hey you guys. I’m really sorry. It just hit me how selfish I have been being.” “Dee. It’s not Lee’s fault. I kept at him pass his ability to resist. Please, forgive me. You too Sam. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you guys….I, I just was selfish.”

Everyone stared at Kara with tears in her eyes, with their mouths agape. No one had ever heard Kara talk with such tenderness and sincerity. “Will you please forgive me..forgive us?” Lee looks to Dee. His eyes pleading the words Kara just spoke. He is crying openly, then he says the words. “Anastasia Dualla Adama, will you please forgive your stupid, selfish husband? I never wanted to hurt you. I love you darling.” Dee gives him a long, hard look. (I love this man, but do I trust him, again?) She looks at Kara who looks worse than she feels. Then she looks at Sam. He just stares at Dee, his eyes welling to overflowing. “Dee, Sam.” The Admiral breaks in. “The final decision is yours and yours alone. We will respect whatever you decide.”

“Please, guys give Sam and me a moment?”, Dee asks quietly. They leave the room waiting in the hallway with the Marines. “Sam. You are the only one who knows how I feel right now. “ “Unfortunately, that’s true Dee. The question is, what are we going to do? This is the final straw for me. I knew she had been with others, but it didn’t matter, as long as it wasn’t Lee. God’s Dee. My whole world has been pulled out from under me.” “I know. When I think about how I hurt Billy to be with Lee knowing the feelings he had for Kara, I could kick myself. And yet…..I, I still love Lee. “ “I know. I feel the same about Kara.”

“You know, we do have one other solution.” Dee looked at Sam and a smile broke out on her face. It hadn’t been as fashionable nowadays as in her parents time, but some people in the fleet still made a go of it. “Group marriage!” they both chorused at once. “What do you say Dee? Will you marry me and Kara?” She grinned. “If you will marry me and Lee.” (The attraction they felt when they took that drink together on the hangar deck was not lost on either of them.)

The door opened, and the rest came piling in to see what the shouting was about. Dee and Sam told them their plan explaining there would be no more jealousy, because they’d be each others’ spouses. The others looked incredulous and President Roslin was almost giddy that there was a solution that would keep peace, result in less broken hearts (and provide a better opportunity for more babies if they played their Triads right). “Well?”, Dee asked, “Whadya say you two?”

Kara and Lee stood gob smacked. Lee looked at his dad and at Roslin, who both stood there beaming at a solution that would keep the couples together. Then he looked at Tigh and was surprised to see the old frakker grinning from ear to ear. He then looked at Kara. She looked at Sam and Dee relieved to see the pain replaced with smiles.

“If you guys will have me, I’m in. Lee?” “Lee looked back at Dee. “Are you sure Ana?” Dee nodded her head and kissed Lee like she never did on their wedding day. Even Kara blushed . “Ahem, it’s settled then. Since we are all here we can make this official now or we can set a later date.” Roslin looked at the two couples. They both shouted, “Now’s fine.” They all laughed. “Great.” Looking at Dee she said, “Who gives this woman to this couple?” Lee looked at Dee and said, “I do.” Then she asked looking at Kara, “Who gives this woman to this couple?” “I do.”, Sam stated smiling at Kara. She looked lovingly back at him. “By the powers vested in me by the Colonial Fleet, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. Now, everybody kiss everybody.” At that they all laughed and did as they were told with unabashed gusto. “Let’s go to Joe’s to show off our new spouses Dee.”, Kara smirked. “I bet they’ll be REAL surprised.” “And then off to the honeymoon. “ That was Sam, and he was looking right at Dee. She blushed and whispered to him. “I can’t wait. “


End file.
